I Can't Believe We're Doing This
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones and Booth trade their favorite fantasies of each other over the phone while Booth is out of town on a training exercise.  Takes place a moth or so after Season Three's Santa In The Slush.
1. Chapter 1

_While some great phone sex stories have been done for Booth and Bones, as well as some other television series fanfics, I decided to try one for myself. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was sitting up in bed legs crossed Indian style with her computer across her folded legs working on the latest chapter for her new novel. It had been a boring week overall as Booth was away on a training course that was mandatory. He'd been upset over it as it was marksmanship training as he didn't see the need to be away for it as he as already an expert marksman who also happened to be a former Army sniper. She missed their daily lunches and dinners a lot more than she thought she would, but had thrown herself into working on a number of Limbo cases in the interim. The last few months had been different for her as she had not had the desire to go on any dates, despite the offers, so here on a Saturday night she was at home alone instead of possibly dealing with her building urges. She knew the reason, though. Booth. She had reached the conclusion that she wanted him, and not some one night stand. About five months before she'd been with a man she'd picked up at a bar, a rare whim but she'd been very tense with her urges, and the whole time she'd had sex with him that night she'd pictured him being Booth. Since then she had not been with a man and had decided that she would wait until the right time to make a forward move with Booth. It was difficult, though, as her urges were building rapidly. As she was thinking about this, the tune _Hot Blooded_ rang out from her cell phone.

"Hello, Booth," she said with a smile, setting her computer to the side.

"_Hey, Bones_," her best friend said in a happy tone of voice.

"How is your training?" Bones asked, a wider smile in place as she teased him about having to attend marksmanship training.

"_Boring as Hell, Bones_," he replied honestly. "_I'd much rather be there with you having Thai and watching a movie or something_."

Her more active mind focused on the phrase _or something_ it once more reminded her of the five months of doing without a man in her bed. "Or something?" she questioned, wondering how he would respond.

"_Well, uh, talking, I guess_," he stuttered, clearly thrown by her catching his innuendo.

"I see," she said, making sure that she put a lot of disappointment into her voice. She was pushing, but maybe that's what was needed.

"_What are you wearing_," came the reply after several tense moments of him obviously doing some serious thinking.

Bones brows nearly reached her hairline. She'd indulged in phone sex with lovers in the past, but she'd never imagined that her more prudish partner, who wasn't a lover, would begin a phone sex session with her, especially as she had been merely joking with him. But she decided to push the envelope and hope that perhaps this would allow them to breach the barrier that they had both created, and he had cemented with his line a year earlier. Besides, since her rather disappointing one night stand five months before, there had been some significant evidence of his feelings, most especially when he had made her Christmas with her family at the conjugal trailer at the prison so wonderful with the tree.

"I'm on my bed, naked, working on a chapter for my new novel," she told him directly. It was the truth. She often worked on her novel in her bedroom in the nude. It made it a lot more interesting when writing the sex scenes, and also gave her a bit more "easy access" if she felt like a little release if the scene was turning out to be particularly arousing.

"_You are?_" she heard him gasp in surprise.

She grinned. No doubt he was very shocked that she had taken him up on his unexpected invitation for a little phone fun. "Of course," she told him. "I'm in the middle of writing a very detailed sex scene between Kathy and Andy. I was about to set it aside for a bit so I could play with myself and have a nice orgasm before continuing." There was a very pregnant pause, almost to where she wondered if he still had the phone to his ear. "Booth?" she asked.

"_Sorry, Bones, I...uh...got distracted for a minute_," he said in a shaky voice.

"Thinking of me naked, Booth?" she goaded him a bit, while at the same time imagining, certainly not for the first time, him naked as well. She also was speaking in a more normal fashion as her clinical and rather professorial manner was much more in the way of a security blanket in social settings to protect her. Indulging in a sexual activity of some sort, her confidence was much more supportive of her personal emotional comfort and she "let loose" as the saying goes in those kinds of situations.

"_Well, I am a guy, Bones, and you are a very beautiful woman_," he said in a moment of clear honesty.

"Any part of me in particular?" she asked, curious if he gave a typical "guy" kind of answer, or he was a more "evolved" kind of man who looked at a more complete picture.

"_All of you, Bones_," he replied, a certain huskiness in his voice that told her he was becoming aroused.

"Do you want me to describe my body for you?" she asked, knowing that the answer to that question was a long foregone conclusion. A man could only "evolve" so much, after all. They were still just _**MEN**_.

"_Yes_," she heard after another pause.

Bones leaned back against the pillows she had backed against the headboard of her bed. This was going to be fun.

"Head to toe, toe to head, or did you have something specific in mind," she teased with a sexy lilt to her voice.

"_Uh, I'll let you decide_," he said after a pause that she knew full well meant he had been carefully considering his answer. She could just hear his "little head" practically screaming at him to choose the good bits, as if a penis could speak. She chuckled at the thought of a talking penis.

"As you know I don't tan very much, and then only if it's in the actual sun, so my skin is the same medium creamy white tone you see every day," she began with a slow descriptive delivery. "Thus when I'm naked I have no annoying tan lines."

"_Oh My God_," she heard Booth exhale. It was amazing how turned on a guy could get with just the most basic of information. It always amused her.

"My breasts are full, but firm, so I have little sag at all, and the aureoles and nipples are a darker shade. I have very sensitive nipples and love to have them suckled and pinched during sexual encounters," she continued. "A firm, but steady, massaging action on my breasts makes me deeply moan in pleasure and gets me very wet and ready for a man."

"_I knew it_," Booth could be heard almost chanting as she described herself.

"But my breasts aren't my only good feature," she cautioned, as if that were any real concern. She knew men thought her body was very beautiful and a real turn on, but she liked to tease and not let them get too far ahead of themselves.

"_Whoever thinks that is an idiot, and needs their head examined_," Booth said with a serious certainty in his tone.

"Moving on, my legs are long and toned, with good muscle definition without losing their feminine appeal," she told him. "They are strong enough to wrap around a lover and bring him in deeper inside of me as he is thrusting in and out of my body."

"_Jesus,_" he said in an awed tone as she imagined the images flowing into his mind.

"Moving up, my ass is nicely rounded, firm and soft at the same time, and I love it when a man squeezes it," she said, adding a moan to the mix. It wasn't too difficult as she was getting aroused by this, too. She heard Booth moaning slightly and smiled. "It gets me so wet when a man pays attention to my ass, Booth. Are you an ass man, Booth?" she asked.

"_Ass man, boob man, and any kind of man there is who loves a woman's body_," he declared immediately. "As long as that's okay with you," he quickly added. She knew that was him "covering his ass" in case she objected to the objectification of such comments. He was apparently learning, she thought approvingly.

"And then there is the most important piece of my anatomy, Booth," she said with a very sultry purr in her voice. "Are you ready hear about it?"

"_I've been ready since I met you_," he stated firmly. She could hear the shakiness in his voice and she loved the control she had with just a simple conversation over the phone.

"My pussy, Booth," she said and loved the sharp gasp she heard him deliver. "You thought I would be clinical and call it by it's technical name, didn't you," she observed, very amused.

"_Well, yeah_," he admitted reluctantly.

"I'm not clinical when it comes to sex, Booth," she informed him. "At least not when I am in a sexual situation as opposed to trying to see how uncomfortable I can make you," she admitted.

"_I'll keep that in mind, Bones_," he remarked drily.

"I keep my pussy shaved, with a nice landing strip above," she told him. "I enjoy a light pressure along my labia when I play with myself and circular pressure on my clit. I love oral sex and having a man go down on me brings me to orgasm very quickly. I especially love it when a man has two fingers inside me while he sucks on my clit. Just thinking about it has me very moist and ready to masturbate right now."

"_Anything else you think I should know_?" Booth said in a very shaky tone. He stuttered the first word and barely managed to get the rest of the sentence out.

"How would you like to hear one of my favorite fantasies about you," she asked as she reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out her favorite vibrator. It was a small one with a quiet vibration when turned on. While she loved penetration, she mainly focused on her clit and labia when using a vibrator, and this one worked better for that than any of the other ones she had.

"_You have fantasies about me_?" he blurted out, clearly shocked.

Bones chuckled. "I fantasize about you all the time, Booth," she revealed. "Even when I have been with another man I would fantasize about you." She heard him audibly gulp. She knew exactly how to stroke his ego, and keep him enticed at the same time. Thankfully she was able to do so and be completely honest.

"_Tell me your favorite fantasy_," he asked, almost pleadingly.

"Alright, but I intend on calling you tomorrow night and you have to tell me your favorite fantasy of me," she countered, her hand wandering to her right breast and she began massaging the firm mound. She tweaked her nipple and a jolt of arousal shot right down to her clit.

"_Deal_," Booth said with no hesitation.

"Are you naked?" she asked, the teasing quality back in her tone of voice.

"_From the second you offered to describe your body_," he revealed.

"I expect you to hold off your orgasm until I tell you," she ordered, getting into a more assertive frame of mind. This was her fantasy and revelation, and as such, she was in charge. Tomorrow would be his turn.

"_Okay_," he said a moment later.

"I've always loved a man in nothing but a towel, water running in rivulets down his chest, his hair tousled and damp," she told him. "I've thought often about finding you in the men's locker room at the hockey rink after one of your practices, you being the only one left there. I came in to see what was taking you so long since you said we could go for a drink as we had closed a case that afternoon."

"_So we're not involved at that point?_" he asked.

She liked that he was getting into the details of the fantasy. "No," she let him know. "I hadn't been dating for some time and seeing you like that reminded me of all the things I love doing with a man."

"_Am I embarrassed?_" he asked.

She grinned. "Of course. You tell me to get out of the men's locker room, but I ignore you and simply lock the door, turning to you with a wicked smile. I'm wearing a sexy, short pullover dress, black, and you run your eyes over me approvingly."

She imagined the scene, and as she did so she brought the vibrator down to her clit and let it run on a slow speed. She got that warm, coiling sensation and moaned.

"I tell you to remove the towel as I want a good look at what you have to offer," she continued, her voice now a husky, lust filled one. "I love seeing a man's cock for the first time. They're all different and it's wonderful to notice and appreciate the differences. You don't disappoint me and when you drop the towel, with a hint of reluctance, I see that beautiful, strong cock that I've wondered and dreamed about so much. It's semi-hard at that point, letting me know that you like what you see in front of you."

She groaned as the sensations going through her intensified as she visualized a naked Booth half hard in front of her. The effect was addicting and she was well aware that she had never had such reactions when fantasizing about others, on those very rare occasions when that happened. She shifted the vibrator and began running it up and down the lips of her very wet pussy.

"You tell me you want to see me naked, but I say no and walked over to you, dropping to my knees and quickly taking that delicious looking cock into my mouth," she continued with the fantasy. She could hear Booth breathing heavily and it sent shards of arousal through her. "Taking it out of my mouth, I lick along the sides of your length and swirl my tongue around the head, spending time to learn your scent, taste, and all the physical details of it. Seeing a drop of precum on the tip, I snake my tongue along the small slit and lap it up, loving the taste of you. And don't think I'm ignoring your balls as I've been massaging them with my free hand. Leaning down a bit I lave my tongue all over that heavy sac and take in one at a time to give them some added attention."

She paused and licked her lips, mentally creating all of the sensations she'd be experiencing if the fantasy was reality. Five months of elective celibacy was not very fun in her opinion, and she was really wanting to rectify that. This was a first step to doing so, and if it worked, then she would be breaking that celibacy with Booth, the object of almost all of her fantasies since she first met him.

"_Oh God, in the locker room!_" Booth groaned.

"Have you ever had sex in the locker room, Booth?" she asked, teasing him even more with a deep moan of her own.

"_In college_," he admitted with no reluctance in his voice.

"You know, Booth, in my fantasy once I get you nice and hard, it's your turn to return the favor and go down on me," she told him. "Do you enjoy doing that, Booth? Do you enjoy going down on a woman and giving her pussy the very pleasure with your mouth that she gave your cock with her mouth? So many men don't enjoy doing that, you know."

"_Those pansies are idiots_," Booth said in a decidedly husky tone of voice.

"I've always hoped you would love cunnilingus," she admitted to him. "Because that's what you do when I raise the hem of my tight dress over my hips showing you I'm not wearing any panties. I lay down on the bench and spread my legs wide for you, letting you get a good view of my very wet pussy. You'd love that wouldn't you, Booth? Seeing all that pink tissue glistening, letting you know I'm more than ready for you?"

"_Definitely_," Booth managed to get out, struggling with the pitch of his voice.

"You kneel down and take a long lick along my slit, tasting my juices and flicking my clit with your tongue," she told him. She twisted and pulled one of her nipples and felt a gush of moisture flooding her pussy as she imagined him doing just that. "Not liking how slowly you're going at it, I slide my hands through your hair and pull you firmly against my pussy, demanding that you pleasure me and bring me to orgasm. You spend nearly ten minutes working your tongue all over and inside of me, along with your fingers until I explode in the most powerful orgasm I've ever had from a man going down on me."

"_Do you scream my name?_" Booth panted over the phone.

"As loud as I can," she assured him. "Are you stroking your cock, Booth?" she asked, loving the thought of him doing so. "Stroking it while you imagine eating my pussy until I scream your name?"

"_Uh, huh_," he grunted.

The power of that moment, the knowledge that she had Booth so on edge, was appealing to her and she was looking forward to the day, soon, when she could do so with him directly. She mentally began making plans for when he returned. For now, though, she needed to let him know the remainder of the fantasy.

"After I have such an incredible orgasm, you don't give me any time to really recover as you bring your hard cock right to my entrance and thrust it in in one powerful stroke, making me scream in rapture at the welcome penetration," she continued, her breath becoming ragged as the vibrator and the thought of actually fulfilling her fantasy did their job on her tightly wound arousal. "I tell you to fuck me hard and fast and you do, pounding into me with strong, sure strokes. I match you thrust for thrust, but you control the tempo, winding me up for another explosive orgasm. I clench my inner muscles tightly to help bring you off with me and after only a few minutes of this we both explode."

"_**AAAAHHHH!**_" she heard Booth shout, his breath coming in gasps. That was all she needed as she exploded, removing the vibrator from her highly sensitized clit as her orgasm shook her and she screamed his name very shrilly. It took them each a few minutes to come down from such powerful orgasms.

"_Please tell me we can be together for real when I get back_," Booth nearly pleaded over the phone.

"Definitely," she assured him. "If I can have such a great orgasm from just a bit of sexual play over the phone with you, I'd be a fool to not pursue this for real. But remember, I will be calling you tomorrow evening and you have to tell me your favorite fantasy."

"_I'll be ready, Bones_," he assured her in a husky voice.

Bones knew that this new relationship wouldn't be just sex. Booth wasn't one to be so casual, even though he'd had his fair share of casual relationships in his life. She was finding that she did indeed want more from him, and that night with the one night stand five months before had proven that to her.

"Then I better get off of the phone and get some sleep, Booth," she told him. "I'll call you tomorrow."

When she was off the phone she considered going back to working on her novel, but in the end simply shut down her computer and went to bed. She knew sleep would be elusive, given that her thoughts would be of the coming night when she would hear Booth's fantasy, but one thought kept going through her. She couldn't believe that Booth had actually done this. She smiled as she began to try and got to sleep. He had, though, and that's what counted.

_A/N: This is part one. The second part will be done either tomorrow or the next day. It will be Booth's perspective as he tells Bones his favorite fantasy. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the response to the first half of this story. It was a fun one to write, even though it took several months to work out. I hope this one is as worthy of your approbation as the first one was. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was a bit nervous as he looked at his cell phone. Bones was going to be calling him, and he knew that if he didn't answer the call, he could kiss Jr. down there goodbye as she would likely castrate him. But did he have the guts to reciprocate on the whole phone sex, revealing fantasies conversation that began last night? Even though he had never been so turned on as he was when she told him all of that the night before, and he'd spent most of the night dreaming of that incredibly hot fantasy she'd told him. Sure he was a guy and as such he was more than interested in sex, but he was also a private person and talking about sex was not something that came easily for him. He wasn't a prude, just private. Taking a deep breath he picked up the cell phone and punched one on the speed dial. Better to be the one making the call as opposed to waiting for her to call him like she said she would. Maybe he would get some brownie points for eagerness.

"_Booth? I was going to call you in just a bit. Is something wrong?_" he heard her damn sexy voice.

"No, I was just wanting to hear your voice," he misdirected a bit, still trying to get some brownie points.

"_You just wanted to have phone sex again_," he heard her tease him. "_Is that it? Does Booth want to enjoy jerking off while he talks dirty over the phone?_"

He had to admit, as he groaned, that Bones was a master at teasing. It made him appreciate her professionalism and ability to compartmentalize all the more. "Well, it was a lot of fun last night," he admitted.

"_Yes, it was_," she responded. "_I dreamed about it all night and had to give myself two more orgasms this morning before going to work_."

Booth audibly gulped as he imagined her playing with herself. The visuals were a bit sharper after having heard her describe her body the night before.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help," he told her, being honest, but also getting into the phone sex role.

"_Really, Booth?_" she asked, a short gasp of surprise at his statement coming out. "_You really want to watch me masturbate, and help me to have an orgasm?_"

"Yeah," he managed to get out in a somewhat normal tone of voice. What sane heterosexual guy wouldn't want to watch such a display? Especially when Bones was the woman in question!

"_Well, that's something we'll have to make happen when you get back_," she told him.

"So this is real, and not some one time thing over the phone?" he asked, knowing that it was, but his nervousness when it came to Bones was very real and needed some reassurance on something so important.

"_I wouldn't have done what I did last night if I didn't want more than a one time occurrence, Booth_," she assured him. She'd assured him of that the night before, but she knew that he was one who was cautious, especially where their friendship/relationship was concerned. "_Now, I think you own me a fantasy. I can wait on a description of your body, as I want to look on your nude body without any preconceived notions_."

Booth smirked. No preconceived notions. That was his Bones alright. Always wanting the objective analysis, even when it came to this, though she had been fantasizing about him for almost as long as he had fantasized about her.

"Well, my favorite fantasy involves you and the balcony at the lab," he told her after a moment of reflecting on whether he should reveal that particular one.

"_Public sex?_" Bones asked in clear surprise, but the amusement and arousal was evident in her voice. "_So you do have a kinky side to you!_"

"I won't dignify that with a comment," he said, trying to avoid feeling embarrassed. "But getting back to the issue at hand, I've always dreamed of the balcony overlooking the lab. It's late at night and I find you up there having some coffee."

"_Am I the only one in the lab?_" she asked

"Except for the Security Guard who I paid off to stay away from the lab for the next couple of hours," he said with a smile.

"_Paid to be alone with me?_" she questioned teasingly. "_Are you saying I'm some sort of prostitute or escort?_" she teased even further.

"Is this your fantasy or mine?" he said, his teeth grinding. Leave it to Bones to logically think something like a fantasy through to the smallest detail!

"_It's yours_," Bones chuckled. "_Proceed_."

"Are you naked and in bed?" he asked. He could see her roll her eyes in his mind, but he didn't care. Her telling him she was naked was a major turn on.

"_Yes_," she told him in a sexy, sultry voice. "_Are you?_"

"Oh, yeah," he told her, letting a certain huskiness creep into his tone.

"_Are you hard yet?_" she asked.

He looked down at Junior and smiled with a nod. Good boy! He had his priorities straight, after all. "As a rock, Bones," he told her.

"_Do you know how wet when you say that?_" she teased him mercilessly.

Booth jerked his hand away from Junior. "Bones," he pleaded. "If you want this to end right now with me embarrassing myself this soon, then keep on saying stuff like that. Otherwise, let me get back to the fantasy!"

"_Okay_," she told him. "_I'll just get back to listening and getting my vibrator out to use while you talk_."

Booth groaned. Now the image of her using the toy on herself was flooding his mind and he cursed Cullen for sending him on this training exercise. Granted, he may not be entering a relationship with Bones without this trip, but who knows. If he was there and he was in the new relationship with her he would be the one doing the playing with her and not some damn toy!

"Well, I come up there and see you leaning over the railing, coffee cup in hand. Looking down on the lab platform," he told her, his hand back on Junior lightly giving some stimulation. "Being a guy, I immediately notice your ass which is pushed out since you're bent over the railing."

"_What am I wearing?_" Bones asked.

"_High heels, black, sheer stockings, also black, a short mid thigh skirt, and your blue lab coat_," he told her.

"_And what are you wearing?_" she asked.

"Black jeans, my favorite Foreigner t-shirt, and my leather jacket," he informed her.

"_You look so hot when you wear those_," she told him, a deep breathy sigh punctuating the word "hot". "_And the socks?_"

"Black running shoes and rainbow socks," he added.

"_I love your rainbow socks_," she admitted.

Booth made a mental note to by a dozen more pair so he'd have them on his feet everyday, even when he ignored his laundry on occasion. Then he got back to business.

"I announce myself, as usual, and you turn around smiling at me," he told her. Maybe a bit of an exaggeration of what would really happen, but hey, it's a fantasy! "You look me up and down, admiring the outfit, and a sly smile comes to your face. I know what you're thinking, though. You're thinking I'm _**HOT**_ Bones, and can hardly keep from ripping my clothes off right there on the balcony."

"_I have imagined ripping your clothes off in my office a number of times when you've shown up unannounced_," she admitted with a moan, letting him know that she was getting turned on by his fantasy.

Booth made another mental note. He was going to make damn sure that none of this fantasy stuff got revealed to that twelve year old shrink, Sweets. They didn't need to be arrested for contributing to the sexual delinquency of a twelve year old!

"You ask what I'm doing there so late and I tell you that I came to make sure that you left the lab tonight," he continued. "As usual you tell me that you are a grown woman and are able to make your own decisions, and if you want to stay in the lab all night then you would do so."

"_And what do you say?_" she asked, breathing heavier.

"I finally snap, Bones," he told her. "I decide to let you know just how much I want you. I tell you that if you don't want to leave the lab, then I'll do something that you might regret."

"_And?_" she said quickly, the gasp in her voice telling him the idea was turning her on even more.

"I go straight over to you and whip you around, bending you over the rail, lifting the lab coat and your skirt over your hips," he said, a smile on his lips as he stroked himself more rapidly. The heavy breathing on the line was music to his ears.

"_I always knew you were a _**real**_ Alpha Male_," Bones purred almost breathlessly over the phone.

"Damn straight, Bones," he said as he really began stroking Junior fast and furiously. "After I run my hands up your inner thighs and find out your really wet for me I line myself up and thrust myself in on one solid stroke, not giving you time to adjust as I start pounding in and out of you as fast as I can. That lab coat has me so worked up I need to get off fast. All the while you're egging me on, letting me know how big and strong I am and how great I feel as I fuck you."

"_Keep going Booth!_" Bones demanded. "_I'm almost there!_"

"Oh, God, me, too, Baby, me too," he panted as he felt himself about to explode. "I don't last long, but all of a sudden I tense up and slam into you hard and deep, cumming inside of you, the spasms shaking me from head to toe."

He heard Bones scream his name over the phone, and then a whimpering sound as she came down from an explosive orgasm. He let loose right then and groaned her name as he came all over his stomach.

When he caught his breath he finished the fantasy. "After I finish," he said, panting, "we clean up a bit and then I take you back to my place and we spend the night making love now that the tension we've been feeling for the last three years is toned down a bit."

"_When do you get home?_" Bones demanded in a very needy tone of voice. He could tell she wasn't joking around, and her voice was still coming out in short, breathy pants as she tried to recover from her orgasm.

"I have four more days," he told her. He knew that the next four days would be the longest of his whole life.

"_You better come straight to my place the minute that damn plane lands, Booth_," she told him in a no-nonsense tone.

"Exactly what I had in mind, Bones," he told her with a wide grin. Hot damn! He was going to get some! He'd show Bones he was no prude!

"_And Booth_," she said in a very sexy tone.

"Yeah?"

"_Don't you ever call me Baby again_," she said as she hung up the phone.

He laughed. She always had to have the last word. Oh, well. If the prize was his at long last, then he'd let her have the last word all she wanted. This time it just allowed him to come up with a more acceptable bedroom nickname if Baby was out. Snapping the cell phone shut he went to go get cleaned up, whistling Hot Blooded.

_A/N: So how was it? Lusty enough for a fantasy? Since fantasy can easily go into the realm behaving in ways that one normally wouldn't, or going outside your comfort zone, this one is one that I can easily see Booth fantasizing about. I can also see it as I don't believe Booth is a prude, and would be a very welcome surprise to Bones when they do indeed come together. I also don't think that Booth would be quite as graphic as Bones, thus the imagery is a little more vague, but just as sexy, in my opinion. I will be doing one more chapter for when he gets home. Gregg._


End file.
